Gekkō Kirameki
|birthday = July 27 |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight =81.16 kg (178 lb.) |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = |occupation = Rogue |previous occupation = Kidō Corps Mage |team = Akatsuki |previous team = |partner =Misora Kuchiki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = Hikari Kirameki |education = |Signature Skill = |Secondary Skill = |Shikai = Kagutsuchi |Bankai = Kagutsuchi Enteka |Shinuchi = |manga debut = |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is a who was formerly aligned with the , acting as its Vice Chief. Appearance Gekkō is a renowned throughout the for his delicate features and handsome disposition. The rated him as one of the top five most attractive male Souls in the . His eyes are a vibrant lavender that only becomes increasingly vivid whenever his reiryoku is excited. As for his hair, it is incredibly lengthy as his bangs reach down to his cheeks as the rest he ties into a ponytail which is long enough to reach the mid to his back. His illustrious and well-kept hair, hair is a deep violet color which contrasts his eye's vibrancy with its dark coloration. His face is angular in structure, and he possesses a pointed chin. His cheeks are relatively rosy and tend to be prone to blushes. Due to his Shinigami training and manipulating his body through , Gekkō has trained his physique to an exceptional perfection. As such, while he appears to be relatively thin in comparison to his brutish compatriots, Gekkō is actually in possession of a body that just signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. He is lean, yet tall and imposing. However, a trait about Gekkō that is only paid any real attention to by his girlfriend Misora Kuchiki, his girlfriend, is his freakishly long legs something she teases him about from time to time. Regarding wardrobe, Gekkō may alternate between a relatively straightforward purple kimono that extends down to his ankles, a white scarf, zori and white tabi. His secondary attire consists of a black, double-breasted trench coat, the tailcoat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, which is kept hidden underneath his jacket. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of special armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist, he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Flaws & Issues Beliefs & Philosophies File:Kenshin Bankai.png|Gekkō's Traditional Robes. File:Gekko Shinigami Form.png|Gekkō's Alternate Attire. File:Gekko's General Appearance.jpg|Gekkō's Human Attire. File:IMG 1096.PNG|Gekkō in Corp garb while searching through the archives of magic. History Plot Equipment Abilities Kidō Master : Gekkō had attained the plateau of magic to where it's true nature could be expressed. His magic had reached a new stage of development known as "desire resonance" (欲求反響, Yokkyū Hankyō). Where his reiryoku would mold and transmute itself to align the spells produced to the intricacies of his will, without being suffocated by an overexertion of the caster's will nor the previous point of view he held. Through a mere word or verbal intent, Gekkō is able to collapse the various worldly energies into the spell or effect of his choosing. Even as a young boy, Gekkō desired control. To have the power of not only himself but of the very environment, he was within. He could help the situation nature threw him in as much as he could how he reacted to and controlled it. His childhood innocence was ripped away by the grim reality that neither the gods nor natural forces that governed the world cared for who or what they trampled on when they were accomplishing a goal. That was when he learned that neither one of them could be trusted wholly. Instead, he would search for his source of strength apart from either side of the coin. He would resist the gods and use the power of nature on itself. It was not long after the great tragedy of the "heavenly storm" (天津嵐, amatsu arashi) that these instincts began to fully mature. A severe weather anomaly that occurred every one hundred years had ripped its way through Gekkō's entire village and left him an orphan, tearing him from his loving mother and sister of whom cared for him his whole life and left him wanting nothing. He wonders if he would have walked a different path had it not been for that tragedy. It would be the craft of Kidō that provided him a method of how to achieve his goal. Even while a youth he possessed a remarkable aptitude for molding his spiritual energies and shaping the spiritual force that manifested from it's stirring to his liking and with incredible ease. In fact, he knows that his imagination was his only limitation. He was a single-minded child, stubborn and unflinching; he saw nothing beyond the road that would lead to his achieving mastery over his fate and soul. Nothing else interested him if it did not conform to his aspirations. As such, his perception stunted. And still, as though his inner powers were just as stubborn as he was himself, this begat no bearing on the rapid development of his skill. He took everything in motion and allowed nothing to distract him as he mastered the most basic principles of magic and perfected his output of spiritual energy without delay. The enemy that he sought to slay wasn't physical or even mental....it was conceptual; he would lift the reality of his limitations through the application of magic. It was because he was so helpless that the storm was able to take everything from him. If only put up a barrier to protect them! They would still be here! He wouldn't have to live this way! The voice in his mind tormented him yet granted him an unwavering resolve to acquire the strength necessary to etch this reality from his existence. Where did this voice arise? It was nonother than the inherent power coiled in the center of his being. The source of this energy was the embodiment of his inner powers; the soul fragment that would become a if integrated into an . It's authority merged with his hidden potentials, actualizing them and forcing Gekkō's mystical talents to the surface. The first manifestation would come in the form of the that permeated the atmosphere took to Gekkō as a swarm of moths to a persistent flame. Large volumes of particles began to charge into Gekkō and merge themselves with his reserves, always evolving and inducing growth within it, the severity of this was such that he began to acquire levels of energy equivalent to that of a Captain as a mere child. Secondly, the fragment created a field within Gekkō's reiatsu that severed the fragmented will from the iota of power from ever particle that entered within him. The fragmented spirits would then retire to amalgamated forms known as Shikigami that would serve as Gekkō's extensions and training partner. As a final contribution, the fragment would prevent the power he quickly acquired from overwhelming him by taking a portion of it into itself. A mutually benefiting arrangement. Centuries would pass; filled with meditation and feverous training until he reached the hallowed ground of the Masters, and attained the flawless technique and power required for anyone to consider him among their ranks. He had finally broken the conceptual limiter, the inherent limitation of the Shinigami's spiritual body. As proof of this, he is capable of performing feats that some would deem extraordinary if not a bit grandiose with no conscious effort on his part. One of these became known at the dawn of the most recent "heavenly storm." Armed with his extraordinary power and the memory of the death of his loved ones, Gekkō was able to generate an to counter a huge blizzard that threatened to level yet another village within the Rukongai along with several others. The heat wave was focused solely upon the snowstorm and did not cause the denizens so much as a nervous sweat. The rapid downdraft of the cold air caused the winds to coalesce into that of a massive twister. Even still, Gekkō was not disturbed. He wrestled the particles that composed the essential element away from the tornado, robbing it of his power and causing it to disperse into little breezes of air. Upon this incredible display, the villagers began to see Gekkō as a form of God himself. The spectacle they had just witnessed was nothing short of two gods fighting for the soul of their civilization. With the purple haired one gaining the victory. Though he rejected such notions, the persisted. If he could not influence divinity to devour itself, then a man overcoming mother nature herself. The 's militia of high-level spellcasters, the became aware of this even and immediately sentenced for his capture so that they may properly teach him the ways of magic. Such grandiose displays of power would disturb the political balance of the Soul Society as the lower souls would find conviction in this sorcerer. While it was not easy for them to convince Gekkō to join their ranks, he did so that he could discover the finer intricacies of magic. As of current, Gekkō's primary abilities were still far too broad and raw, untrained and in need of refinement. Pure energy manipulation that could only go towards conjuring elemental effects that mimicked the heavenly storm. Did he care? As a youth, he had no interest in learning anything other that said powers. Divinity and nature were not exactly known for stagnating or sticking with one method of attack. So, he accepted, with the understanding that he would be privy to the more advanced realms of spellcasting to broaden his horizon. His arcane abilities skyrocketed upon his acceptance into the Corps, and he became viewed as one of the most powerful spellcasters within the faction. Thus resulting in his ascension to towards the position of Kidō Corps Vice Chief. He would not be able to become the Commander as of yet, as his raw power lacked any other direction than glorified destruction. Despite this, he still stood in a league of his own amongst the Kidō masters that permeated the field - as he would begin to supply form and purpose towards the effects cast, he was now becoming more and more in control of his power instead of merely being a conduit of it. Now, the energies he rebirthed into the world where able to take on shapes and sizes that were only limited by his imagination, he never had problems in controlling his powers, he just needed to broaden his perception that had darkened when he began his journey. He realized that he could accomplish much greater good as one who could allow his magic to breath per se instead of just forcefully controlling it to his will. As such, his Kidō reached its full potential as a method of materializing his desires unto the world and actualizing his reality. (結界, Bounded Field): *' :' *' :' *' :' Nagare (流れ, "Flow"): Shidō (指導, "Guidance"): Sōjō Kōka (相乗効果, "Synergy"): Kaihen (改変, "Alteration"): Inshō (印象, "Imprint"): Kengen (顕現, "Manifestation"): Kōdo Kidō Kōdo Kidō (高度鬼道, "Advanced Spirit Way"): Amaterasu Shinuchi Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Character Category:Characters